


forbidden lullaby

by missdulcerosea



Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is a gift, well kind of original work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: In a rare moment of leisure, Edmund and Marcus have a dance.
Relationships: Edmund/Marcus
Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	forbidden lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffegon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegon/gifts).



Moonlight illuminates the room in soft silver-blue. Tonight Edmund left the window open, if he looks hard enough he can see the pale flowers scattered across the tree branches, the sweet smell of pollen drifting in through the night air. It’s a little whiles before midnight, before the night is over.

(Tomorrow they will rise and pray and go about their business. Not tonight.)

Marcus has one hand on his waist, the other clutching his as they dance. They have nothing to play their music—no rich violin strings, no light and sweet flute. So they make do with their voices, Edmund humming beneath his breath. It’s a rare moment of serenity amidst the darkness that lurks about in the day, and Edmund wants nothing more than to seize hold of this moment and lock it up tight in a box so he can step into place again and again; he does not want to ever let go.

Marcus is the first one to tell Edmund he loves him tonight.

“I love you,” he says. Silver light sheds off Edmund’s spectacles as he stares back. 

Tonight, they dance not for the congregation or the people. Tonight they wear no masks. Tonight, they dance for themselves.

Edmund smiles in the dark, bringing Marcus close to him again. Their footsteps move in near-perfect sync across the floor, circling through the room.

“I love you, Marcus. To the moon and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't have much to say for this one.
> 
> thanks for reading! please take care <3


End file.
